


Prisoner

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Human Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Starvation, Veterinarian Lance, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), a couple scenes of violence, also sex with human and werewolf, but it's actually love, image including blood, sex as people, what can be seen as stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: His eyes meet with the man’s and he watches the silver of his eyes flash yellow as he seems to sniff at the air in a purely animalistic way. Lance blinks once. Twice. Three times. But, it doesn’t change. There is still a man in the cage of the wolf he saved, a man with the same injuries as the wolf. A human man sitting naked in the cage he locked the wolf into next to a broken cone.A man who used to be a wolf.Werewolves are real.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92
Collections: SpookyShanceBang





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the spooktacular shance bang
> 
> Art is by Heikijin and CraftyScrafty
> 
> https://twitter.com/Crafty_Scrafty/status/1338268148324204545?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/Heikijin/status/1338271319620681728?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/Heikijin/status/1338270902090407936?s=19

Lance sips his coffee as he pushes his way into the back room of the emergency vets office he works at. Humming a catchy tune he heard on the radio before coming in, he goes to the first cage and lifts up the clipboard to read the chart so he can properly assess that the patient, a large gray and white cat that has clearly been over spoiled by its owners, to ensure there aren't any complications.

“Hmm, Muffin, male, ate plastic.” He looks at the cat, still sleeping peacefully in the cage, snoring loudly. “Oh Muffin, you obviously have better options than plastic.” 

He moves down the line to the next occupied cage, a chihuahua with a large bandage taking up ninety percent of its head. “Ripper, male, bit by a snake. Oh man, Ripper you gotta watch out for snake nests, they’re overprotective you know.”

Setting the clipboard back on it’s hook Lance sets his coffee down on the ground so he can open the cage and check on Ripper’s vitals. He just gets the latch undone when the subtle chime of the bell rings out through the air. He shoots the box for the doorbell a glare and latches the cage back up before picking up his coffee and headed towards the front. 

Leaving his cup on the empty reception desk, Lance moves to the door and the windows showing the darkened world outside. A tall, hulking figure standing on the other side. He carefully unlocks the deadbolt and opens it allowing the man to come inside. He’s tall, with a white mohawk and a goatee on darker tanned skin. What Lance originally thought was muscles in the darkness is actually a massive furred creature propped on his back, dripping blood on the floor. 

Lance quickly shuts the door, locking it and ushering the man into the back rooms. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but with Lance’s help they get the large dog down off the man’s back and spread out across the exam table. Working on muscle memory, Lance Immediately gets to work hooking up an air mask to make sure it doesn’t wake up. He then turns to the man with a frown the moment he’s done.

“What happened?”

The man raises a brow, but gives a small smile down to Lance. “I was riding along the ‘93 on my bike when I heard a loud honk. Next thing I know this boy is skidding along the pavement after colliding with the grill of a semi. I got him here as fast as I could.”

Lance sighs, glancing back at the creature’s matted fur. “Thank you, I’ll take care of him from here, you should get home and put some club soda on those blood stains.”

Once the man is gone and the door locked behind him, Lance hurries back to the dog to actually look at it properly. He double checks the air, taking in the massive canines and pointed ears. His eyes follow the line of the dog’s body and he whistles low to himself as realization clicks. This dog isn’t a dog, it’s a wolf, a massive one.

Determination renewed to save the wolf, not just because it deserves every attempt, but also because it’s an endangered species, Lance assesses the damage and goes about gathering everything he’ll need to save the creature’s life. He pets his hand over the wolf’s side as he pulls out the xray to check the full extent of the damage. “Don’t worry, big guy. I promise I’ll try my hardest to save you.”

* * *

Memories flash through his mind, images of the darkened forest and the howls of his packmates on the hunt. The thrill of the hunt, and jogging with the younger pups nipping at his heels. The scream of an airhorn and the look of frozen horror on one of their faces as a massive truck comes barreling towards him. He remembers running, pushing his muscles to their limit to crash into the pup before the truck hit it. 

The loud sound of a horn, and flash of headlights is the last thing that flashes in Shiro’s mind before he’s jerking awake. His eyes are blurry as he blinks groggily against the unnatural lighting. His head is throbbing and the air around him smells like bleach and sickness. Stomach turning at the overpowering stench, Shiro tries to push himself up. Unfortunately his arm seems to not respond to his attempts and he quickly finds himself colliding painfully with the concrete floor. With a pained groan, Shiro rolls himself onto his back and lifts his hands up, except when he opens his eyes, only one hand hovers over his face.

Eyes gone wide Shiro jerks up into sitting. He tries again to move his arm and sees nothing. Swallowing down his fear, he turns his head and looks down, seeing his bicep wrapped painfully in too-tight bandages, blood dripping from the end where it stops abruptly before even reaching where his elbow should be. It’s gone.

His arm is gone. 

Panic fills his mind, his chest constricting painfully as he rubs at his eyes with his good, no, his only hand. He looks again and still sees the painfully tight bandages and broken stitches. The room starts to spin, his breathing picking up, when a loud clatter snaps him out of his spiral. 

Wide, wild eyes jerk up, past a chain link fence he hadn’t noticed before, to land on a human man. He stands just inside the doorway to whatever room Shiro has been caged in with wide eyes and jaw dropped in shock. Shiro’s eyes take in every feature of the man he can see from the distance, the soft curls of his brunette hair falling into startled blue eyes that match the color of his scrub-style clothing which looks perfect against his tanned skin. 

He’s beautiful, and Shiro can’t look away.

* * *

Lance is freaking out. He knows he is. His breathing is too short, his heart rate too high. He should be working to calm himself down, but how can he in such a situation. He just wanted to check on the wolf, to make sure it was waking up okay from the anesthesia and hadn’t broken it’s cone and ripped out the stitches Lance had carefully placed. After all the work Lance had gone through pinning ribs back into place, and removing the shattered leg that couldn’t be repaired, he would be devastated if the wolf didn’t make it for a simple reason like bleeding or infection from a torn stitch before he can find a rescue or zoo that will take it in.

He stands now in the room, looking at the cage where he left the wolf. But, instead of soft, dark fur, his eyes take in pale skin and thick muscles. His eyes trail over scarred flesh, stopping in spots where bandages cling to the flesh in the exact spots he remembered stitching up the wolf. He stares at the bandages falling off the amputated leg, now an arm much too big for the binds he originally put on it. Finally, he looks at the man’s face, with long black hair sticking up every-which way like a bad case of bedhead and striped in the front with a shock of white and a painful looking scar cutting across the bridge of his nose.

His eyes meet with the man’s and he watches the silver of his eyes flash yellow as he seems to sniff at the air in a purely animalistic way. Lance blinks once. Twice. Three times. But, it doesn’t change. There is still a man in the cage of the wolf he saved, a man with the same injuries as the wolf. A human man sitting naked in the cage he locked the wolf into next to a broken cone.

A man who used to be a wolf.

Werewolves are real.

“ _Holy shit_.” Lance’s vision goes spotty as he feels his body heat up, his mind suddenly feeling light as the rest grows heavy and he crumples to the ground.

* * *

Shiro feels almost hypnotized by the beautiful man’s eyes as they go wide, filled with panic and fear. The moment the eyes close, the man crumples to the floor next to the clipboard he had dropped when he first walked in. The need to check that he’s okay is too strong in Shiro and he quickly reaches out, grabbing at the fence to pull himself to his feet. Reaching through the bars to undo the lock is hard with one hand, but he gets it open relatively quick before he’s hurrying over to the man.

His hand hovers over tan flesh gone pale on the man’s face. Before he can think better of it, Shiro grabs the man by his waist and lifts him up onto his shoulder. Standing proves hard, but not impossible, and soon enough Shiro is hurrying out the doors of the local emergency veterinary office and towards the nearby woods. Headed as quickly as he can to his home that lies deep within the cover of trees, as far as he can get from humanity’s prying eyes in this area. 

As he hurries through the brush, only one thought goes through his mind; _I can’t let him go._

* * *

A groan is what breaks through the darkness of his mind, pulling Lance groggily out of dreams about wolves chasing him through the streets. People with glowing yellow eyes and too-sharp teeth watching and grinning as he screams for help. It isn’t until he’s pushing himself up from a too-stiff bed that he realizes it’s his own noises that woke him. 

He blinks into the musty darkness of the room around him. It’s covered in dust, a simple mattress settled next to a little table with a glass of water sitting on top. The water has clearly gone warm, not even covered in condensation anymore, leaving Lance to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was never cold to begin with. There’s a window on the other side of the table, but it’s boarded over. Only a small trickle of light filters into the otherwise dark room. 

Another groan escapes his throat as he pushes up into sitting. He rubs the dust from his eyes, reaching over to grab the glass of water and sniff before taking a tentative sip. His mind races, trying to remember where he was and how he got there. He remembers waking up and going to the local coffee shop for an espresso, he remembers getting a free cookie from Hunk, then heading into work for the overnight shift. He remembers checking in on the animals, then that weird emergency visit from the motorcyclist who strapped a literal wolf to his back.

A loud creak draws his eyes up from the glass, over to the door where a tall figure stands. For a moment Lance is even more confused, then his eyes land on his arm, amputated above the elbow and poorly wrapped in blood covered bandages, and Lance’s memories immediately come rushing back. He immediately stands, wide eyes taking in the man before him again. “You’re the wolf!”

The man nods, kicking the door closed behind him and walking into the room. He sets a tray down on the little bedside table. It has a glass of water, this one including ice cubes, and a plate with overcooked meat Lance couldn’t even start to guess what it could be settled on it. He turns to Lance with a sigh. “Yes, I’m the wolf.”

“You kidnapped me!” Lance accuses with a point of his finger, much too close to the other man’s face.

“I had to.” The wolf answered, like it was obvious. It wasn’t. “I couldn’t leave you there knowing what I am. It’s too dangerous, could cause problems for my kind, for my pack.”

Lance huffs, reaching out. The wolf flinches and he stops for a moment, when he shows no sign of attacking, Lance continues forward until he’s grabbed the bandages. He easily pulls them off in one big clump, gasping at the mess underneath. It’s going to have to be re-stitched and disinfected all over again. If only he had some of his tools. He sighs, slowly going about wrapping the bandage on properly, hoping it will at least help a little bit. “Are you going to eat me?”

“What?” The wolf sounds offended, silver eyes glinting in what little light filters into the room as he turns to look down at Lance. “No! I wouldn’t eat a human. That’s just… I just can’t let you go. Like… ever.”

Lance immediately stops wrapping the bandage, looking up at him with a glare, he can feel his patience snap, his anger bubbling over and out of his mouth. “You can’t keep me here! I’m a human being. This is… this is kidnapping! I have a life to live! A family! And a cat! And a whole town full of animals that need my help _just like you did.”_

“Well I can’t just let you out. If you tell someone it will endanger everything, my people, my family, my home. Not to mention you will bring the wrath of the shifters down on you.” The wolf glares back, seemingly completely unbothered by his status as a kidnapper. “Any other shifter would have killed you the moment you walked into that room and saw them. You should count yourself lucky.”

“Lucky?” Lance lets the bandage drop from his hands, dangling from the wound and steps back. “How am I Lucky? You take me from my job, from my home, and shove me in a filthy room that looks like it hasn’t been touched in _years,_ on a bed that might as well be made of wood, try to feed me food that looks like you just caught it on fire, threaten to kill me, and tell me i’m _lucky?_ I’d much rather you’d killed me!”

“You’ll thank me for it later.” The wolf growls, turning away from Lance and stomping towards the door. He slams it behind him, making the wood around it creak and groan. Lance can hear the click of a lock moving into place and knows, without a shadow of a doubt, he really is stuck.

He turns, eyes landing on the food set before him, lip curling up with fury. Grabbing the plate he throws it at the door, but no satisfaction comes from the shattering of the glass or the undignified thunk as the burnt meat lands on the floor below. He gives it one last glare before moving over to the window and trying to dig his fingers under the wood to yank it out. He will get out of this, even if it’s the last thing he does.

* * *

A small smile fights its way to Shiro’s lips as he heads to the door, plate of food in his hands. Pride swelling in his chest as he looks down at the meat he not only hunted but cooked for the human. Surely he will appreciate the food given and they will start getting along. He settles the food on the table he set up outside the room before he undoes the lock, hearing the satisfying click, and pushes the door open. The sound of the door hitting something distracts him and he looks down, frowning at the scattered porcelain on the floor. The whoosh of something flying through the air reaches his ears and he instinctually ducks behind the door just in time to hear the loud crash of something shattering. 

Rage fills his chest, how dare this human throw something of his. How dare he disrespect his den. How dare he challenge him. Does he not understand who he’s dealing with? Pushing the door open he glares down at the shattered lamp on the ground. He’d just bought that for the human! Went to the human walled mart and everything! Fury bubbles up from his mouth in a disbelieving shout. “You tried to hit me!”

His eyes settle on the form of the human, still in his blue clothing that matches his eyes so well. Said eyes are wide with terror as he scrambles back from the table where the lamp had been settled, flipping over the bed as if the piece of furniture between them would be enough to protect him from an angry werewolf. Foolish. His oh-so-blue eyes narrow into a glare back at him, as if he could stand up against the Alpha wolf. 

“You kidnapped me!” He throws back, making Shiro flinch. Guilt cools down the flames of fury in his stomach. 

He gives a loud sigh and pleads with the human. “Why can’t you understand that it’s the only way I could keep you alive?”

“Because I’d rather be dead than live my life locked up like some poorly cared for bird!” The words feel like a stab through Shiro’s heart. It makes him stumble, wanting to reach out and pull the human to his chest, give a reassuring noise and scent him like he would an upset packmate. 

Instead, he sighs loudly. Looking down at the shattered glass and porcelain on the floor, mixed in with the first meal he’s ever cooked in his life, completely untouched. His inner wolf bristles, feeling the rejection of his offered meal deep in it’s pride. He soothes it the best he can, instead grabbing the plate from the table beside the door and bringing it into the room. He sets it on the table, his mind wandering. Maybe it was just the wrong kind of meat?

“I’ll get this cleaned up, please don’t throw anything else. I don’t need any more injuries.” He holds up his arm, once again poorly bandaged by himself since the thought of letting one of his packmates near Lance makes his wolf growl. He heads back to the door, sighing once again down at the lamp before he pulls it shut again and locks it. Guess another trip to the walled mart is in order, perhaps this time he will get stuff that won’t break when thrown, for both their sake… and new clothing too, since humans prefer to be dressed. 

Yes, he’ll do that… After he hunts for something else, surely he can find food his human will enjoy.

* * *

It’s been three days. At least it’s been three days since he woke up in this room. Lance knows because he’s been watching the sunlight from the small crack under the board on the window. His stomach has practically given up on growling at this point, instead it cramps up and hurts. The pain is pretty much constant and now Lance feels even more for the abused animals that come into his office in desperate need for sustenance. He feels like one of those animals now, hungry and filthy, desperate to get out and exercise, to see the sun properly, to feel the grass between his toes. 

He’s thankful for the small bathroom he has, so at least he isn’t living in his own waste. But you can only do so much washing in a tiny bathroom sink, and there is no soap. He wonders if the wolf just forgot to get it, or if he actually doesn’t know anything about soap. Every time he washes himself in the sink he looks over at the pile of clothing, now kicked to the corner of the room out of spite. He has considered more than once to change into them, out of his less-than comfortable, especially when he’s been wearing it for days, scrubs.

But, he refuses to take anything from his kidnapper. He’d rather be filthy and uncomfortable. The look the wolf gives him every time Lance rejects his gifts, a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion, makes Lance’s chest hurt. But, he ignores it. Blames it on him being a bleeding heart and wanting to please everyone. Hell, it could be stockholms for all he knows. All he knows for sure is it’s getting harder to do anything anymore. He misses his bed, his simple peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches he packs himself for treats from time to time, his toothbrush.

Every day the wolf comes in three times a day, bringing him meals. At first they were always overcooked pieces of meat Lance couldn’t even begin to guess. But, after the first full day of rejected meals they started changing. Now the plates include different berries, some greens and fruit, and it’s a different thing every meal. As if the wolf is trying to find what he’ll eat. The addition of strawberries almost makes him fold. He ends up having to set the plate on the floor on the other side of the room and hide himself away behind the bed to keep himself from folding and consuming his favorite fruit.

He’s headed for the bathroom when the door opens with his breakfast. His dinner, some sort of burnt meat with carrots and peas that look as if they came from a can, sitting ignored on the table along with an untouched glass of milk, and another of water. He can’t help but turn at the smell that wafts into the room, cinnamon and maple, probably instant oatmeal. His stomach growls loudly at the scent, and his mouth salivates. Unfortunately, the quick movement makes his head spin. Pain thuds at his temples as he tries to focus on the wolf standing in the doorway with tray in hand. Blurry little spots cover the tray so he can’t even focus on his breakfast offering, so he shifts to try and focus on the wolf, but the amount of spots only grow, spreading out like a spill across his vision until all he sees is black.

The last thing he hears is a crash and a distressed, dog-like whine, before he falls into blissful unconsciousness. 

* * *

Shiro is proud of his meal this time. He’d asked his packmates that live out in the city what humans eat. Claimed he was considering moving out into the city so he doesn’t become completely wolf. They happily went with him to the walled mart and helped him shop for easy to cook foods, giving him instructions on each one on how to make them better. This time he has oatmeal he made from a packet with hot water. He had also sliced up some banana and set it on the side giving the human a good fruit option, and some orange juice. He wanted to give the human coffee, but unfortunately he has not figured out the mechanical beast named Keurig. So that will just have to wait until next time.

He pushes open the door, looking up into wide blue eyes. A small smile pulls at his lips at seeing his human up and about, usually he is sitting in the corner of the room on the floor. He won’t even use the beaned bag chair Matt has suggested for him. He hunches his shoulders, intent to look smaller and move slower so he doesn’t startle the human. Those blue eyes that haunt his dreams settle on the tray in Shiro’s hand, and Shiro sees a pink tongue peek out to lick at plush lips.

Pride swells in his chest, a sign of interest. He did it, he successfully enticed his human. He smiles, stepping into the room as the human’s gaze shifts from the food up to his face, hoping he comes across as friendly. Slowly the human’s face seems to shift from interest to confusion. Shiro opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a distressed whine as he sees his human go pale and tip forward. 

He throws the food down and lunges forward with all the force he can muster, thanking his wolf as he skids to the floor just in time to catch the human’s head before it connects with the hardwood of the floor. Immediately his senses are assaulted with the stench of fear, thick and cloying, like that of a rabbit just before he sinks his teeth in after a prolonged hunt. Underneath that he smells nothing but dirt and the sour, overwhelming stench of body odor. He looks from the human to the connecting bathroom, his eyes landing on the sink, without even a bar of soap settled on it, and then moves over to the toilet.

He forgot he didn’t have a shower in this bathroom. He had left his human to live in it’s own overwhelming fear and filth for days. Dirty and terrified.

Terrified of Shiro.

It’s no wonder his human hadn’t been eating, or changing into the clothing he supplied. He’s left him to starve and rot away because he’s lost all touch with his human side. Maybe his packmates are right and he does need to connect more with humanity around and within him. He hadn’t even been caring for this human like one would a pet.

He deserves the pain he feels now.

Needing to make at least one of his problems right, Shiro lifts the human up awkwardly in his arm. It takes a few seconds before he can figure out how to carry him, cursing his missing limb for the millionth time as he gives up and flips the human over his back in a fireman’s carry. Perhaps he will contact the local coven to see if they can magic him up a limb after he heals.

Pushing to his feet, Shiro steps carefully over the mess of food in the doorway and carries the human outside. He moves easier outside, easily stepping over roots and vines until he reaches his den set in the mountainside behind his cabin. His wolf stirs, a weird feeling of contentment bubbling in his chest as he brings the human into his den where he belongs. He ignores it, instead carrying him through a tunnel and into his favorite spot. It’s a spot in the cave with an opened ceiling, the sunrise filtering in dying everything a beautiful shade of orange as it reflects off the water of the natural pool filling the side of it. 

A few fish dart away as he draws closer, back towards the stream that runs into the pond. Normally he would amuse himself with chasing them, sometimes hunting them for food, but mostly just for the fun of a waterbound hunt. This time he takes the time to settle the human beside the water carefully. It takes him a few minutes to figure out how to strip him of his soiled clothing, and he once again curses himself for being so blind to what he was doing to the beautiful man. Once bare, he strips off his own clothing and climbs into the water. He then turns to the human, carefully propping him up with his injured arm so his hand remains free. 

Satisfied with the position, he pulls the human into the deeper water. Immediately the human awakens with a shriek, scrambling against Shiro’s chest as if trying to climb up it and away from the water below. Shiro laughs, unable to resist the feeling of joy at how adorable the human is as it clings desperately to his neck with wide eyes.

“Stay still, silly human. Let me clean you up.” Shiro runs his hand over the human’s arm in what he hopes is a soothing manner. He shifts his position so he can reach over to the edge and grab some of the natural cleaning soaps he has the coven make for him, showing the bottle to the human before he squirts some on the fluffy sponge and switches to holding that.

The human actually listens, settling in his arms even as he mutters about beasts and cold water. Shiro can't help the smile that lingers on his lips as he starts running the bath pouf over the human's skin, washing away the sweat and grime and leaving him smelling cleaner, less afraid, and more like Shiro himself. 

He takes his time, selfishly using the opportunity to admire the human's beautiful golden skin and lean muscles. If he were a wolf, Shiro knows he would be one to be reckoned with. Once finished he settles the sponge down, grabbing up the shampoo and lathering it into the human's hair. He's thankful when the human leans back on his own, loosening his grip on Shiro enough to dip his head in the cold water, but not enough to let himself fall.

Finally clean, the human lets Shiro carry him from the water, and set him down on a nearby rock while Shiro climbs out himself. He's honestly shocked the human doesn't try to run, unsure if he'd actually want to chase him down after the guilt he feels for the way he's treated him. 

He looks down at the shivering human and sighs, scooping him back up easily into a more comfortable hold, pretty much settling the human to sit on his arm. He leaves their clothes behind and carries him back into the warmth of the house, settling the human down in front of the fireplace.

Once the front door is locked, he moves to light a fire, then goes to grab some towels and offer one which the human snatches and wraps around himself like a cocoon. Shiro looks down at his shivering form and notes he'll have to pick up more blankets on his next trip to the walled mart. 

Keeping his senses ready for any sign of the human trying to escape, he moves to the small kitchen area and goes about dutifully making another breakfast. This one identical to the one he dropped before, as the human had seemed interested in it. 

Once completed he goes back into the livingroom and sets the tray down in front of the human with a small, hopeful smile. "I hope you will at least eat now, human."

A loud growl rumbles up from the human's stomach as he looks down at the tray of food. "Lance."

The word is soft, scratchy, as if the human hasn't spoken in a while. Honestly, he probably hasn't, and it's all Shiro's fault. He frowns, looking over the human in confusion. "What?"

Blue eyes turn to him, for the first time looking with an emotion other than anger. The human gives a small, tentative smile, then reaches out. He picks up the orange juice, lifting it to his lips and taking a long drink, draining half of the cup in one go. As he settles it back down on the tray and lifts up the bowl of food, he smiles again. "My name is Lance."

"Oh," Shiro's eyes go wide as the words reach him, and a grin spreads across his lips. His name is Lance. 

Lance has trusted him with his name.

He should definitely do the same. He waits until Lance takes a second bite of food before he speaks, making a promise to do better now. For Lance. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Lance. My name is Shiro… and I'd like to make living here better for you."

"You could always let me go." Lance states, and Shiro hears the humor in it, knowing the human. His human, no… his Lance, is being sarcastic.

"I really do wish I could, Lance. I hate that I have to do this to you." Shiro hesitates a moment, before settling his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Please, let me make it more bearable. I will go to the walled mart and buy you anything you need."

Lance bursts out laughing, and Shiro doesn't know what he did to cause it, but it makes his heart swell. He's beautiful, and his face was definitely made for smiling. Almost glowing with ethereal beauty and adorned with an adorable set of dimples. 

"Okay, I will accept that for now. Bring me some paper and a pen, I'll write you a list for…" Lance snickers again, and Shiro wishes he was in on the joke, "the walled mart."

Shiro's heart feels warm and he stands, hurrying to search for something to write on and a pen. Lance is accepting him, his wolf practically howls with joy, they're going to get along now, and all it's going to take is another trip to the walled mart. He'd do that a million times over if it made his human happy.

He may have fucked up in the beginning, but now he'll get to make it right.

* * *

Lance never thought he would feel absolute bliss by eating soup, especially soup that has watered down broth and meat that's just a tad bit too chewy for his personal tastes. He never thought he would ask for a second bowl and enjoy the crunch of undercooked vegetables. But, he also never thought he would refuse to eat for so long out of stubbornness, so really, it’s not surprising it had never come to mind before now. That being said, besides the lack of flavor, the undercooked vegetables, and the gamey-textured meat this stew is the most delicious meal he’s had in a long time.

His chest feels warm. A heat blossoming from his core and spreading through his body. He honestly isn’t sure if it’s from the soup, the watered down hot cocoa, or the fact that Shiro, his kidnapper and a real life werewolf, is sitting mere inches away on the couch _staring_ at him. Okay, so Lance knows his cheeks are flushed. Sure, Shiro is a kidnapper and a literal animal who doesn’t even know about walmart, but he’s also a fucking adonis. 

Lance is allowed to appreciate a cute body, even if it is from the man who ruined his life… right?

“Why are you watching me?” Lance tries to glare, but he’s sure it looks half assed. He’s honestly too tired to keep up his anger. Even if it is well earned.

Shiro just keeps watching him, eyes shifting to the bowl, then back up at him again. “I’m making sure you eat. I won’t have a repeat of last time.”

“It’s your own fault I got like that. Maybe if you hadn’t kidnapped me and locked me in a dusty room I wouldn’t have been so bitter.” Lance shoots back, then sighs at the hurt expression that crosses Shiro’s face. 

“I really am sorry I had to take you, Lance.” Shiro finally looks away, down at his hand which sits twitching in his lap as if he’s used to fidgeting with his fingers but is now incapable. Because Lance took his arm from him. “We shifters want to keep to ourselves. If the world learned we were real not only would we lose our peace, but we could be hunted for sport, used as tools of war, our children ripped from our hands to be conditioned. There are so many things that could happen to us just for being born… We rarely tell people outside of our packs about what we are, and only then it's after years and years of intimacy.”

Lance’s spoon hits the bottom of his bowl and he realizes he’s finished his meal while listening. He understands why Shiro took him. He hates that he understands. He wants so much to still be mad. Instead, he sets his bowl on the coffee table and holds his hands out. “Let me look at your injuries.”

Shiro looks confused, eyes wide and owlish down at Lance’s hands before he slowly scoots closer, holding out his arm and letting Lance unbandage it. It’s definitely inflamed, unhappy with the lack of proper treatment. He pokes at the flesh and feels Shiro flinch under his touch, giving him a sympathetic look before he speaks. “When I was young I had a cat. She was my everything, but she got attacked by something. There wasn’t a vet office open for hours, and by the time one did open, well…” 

He gives a shrug and Shiro watches. “Is that why you became a vet?”

“Yeah, I want to… wanted to be there for animals in need. To have a twenty four hour clinic where someone would always be there to help. So animals in need would have a fighting chance.” Lance reaches up, poking carefully at the spot on Shiro’s nose, nearly healed up now. Clearly werewolves have advanced healing abilities. Or Lance had been locked up more than he expected.

He looks up, his eyes meeting with glittering silver. He can feel himself blushing, he practically jerks his hand away from Shiro’s face as he clears his throat. Shiro looks away, his own cheeks tinted pink. “So, how do I look?”

_Unfairly gorgeous._ Lance’s head supplies and he shakes his head, talking rationally instead. “Your arm might be infected, I think its best if you get some antibiotics, do you guys have somewhere you can get those things? Like, a shifter pharmacy?”

Shiro nods, his hand twitching again as if he wants desperately to fidget. “Yeah, the local witch coven can make me something. I’m going to talk to them about getting me a magic replacement anyway, so I can do both at the same time.”

“Coven… so witches exist too, huh?” Lance muses, his eyes moving to the stump of his arm again. “Hey Shiro, would you have healed up fine if I hadn’t interfered? Like… did I fuck up your life?”

Shiro looks startled, his eyes going to Lance, then down to his own missing arm. “We shifters have rapid healing, but we still have problems. Honestly, if it was bad enough that you had to remove it, I don’t think my rapid healing would have helped it. It actually could have hindered it, healing too quickly and causing things to fuse together in the wrong places. So really, you saved me, Lance. Without you I could be dead, or in horrible pain. I appreciate that you went through so much to try and help me even though you thought I was just a wild animal.”

Lance looks up at him, a small smile pulling at his lips when their eyes meet. His heart skips a beat, he tries to blame it on the way the wolf’s eyes glow, unnatural, supernatural, a deadly creature who took him from everything he knew and loved. Then, he tries to blame it on his teeth, bared as the wolf grins at him, too sharp, too deadly to be human. But, he knows the truth. If he had met Shiro at a bar, he absolutely would have brought the man home for the night, and tried to keep him there forever.

* * *

It’s been a week since Shiro let Lance come out of the bedroom. He now only locks him in there when he has to leave the house or it’s time to sleep. It’s easier, keeping track of the human when he’s out and about. He seems happier too, eating his meals and talking Shiro’s head off. He even makes demands, mostly for working hot water. Honestly, this human’s obsession with being warm makes Shiro wonder if perhaps he should buy him some warmer clothes.

His packmates are suspicious, he knows they are. After he went to them with a large list of things that he doesn’t even know what they are and asked for help. Matt praised him for finally getting laid, in which time Pidge was too disgusted with her brother to comment, but she pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked over Shiro with a knowing look.

She knows, and he knows she knows. But, she hasn’t done anything to endanger Lance. 

Lance, who has completely taken over his little cabin. He’s scrubbed every surface with something called fab-u-lo-so. It left everything smelling like a fake christmas tree. Shiro still feels like sneezing when he gets closer to surfaces that Lance really scrubbed at. Then he made Shiro take all of the cloth in the house to a human Laundromat. Shiro did not like that, it was loud and packed and Shiro doesn’t understand why he can’t just handwash everything?

After that it was just nitpicking. 

“Why don’t you have a toaster?”

“Do you seriously keep a closet full of furs?”

“Your basement is completely empty! You could do so much with this much space.”

“Who thought it was a good idea to even build a place out here like this?”

“Seriously, can we use this closet for anything other than a massive pile of fur?”

“Where did you get that bed? A bargain rack?”

“I feel like the furs would be more comfortable than that bed.”

Sure, it’s a lot. But every time after Lance complains he seems to look over at Shiro and give a little challenging smirk that makes his pulse speed up and his wolf growl. He likes the way the human challenges him. It makes his face hot and his mind wander, remembering how it felt to hold the human in his arm. He sometimes considers putting Lance in his place. Showing him who the Alpha really is. But, he has a feeling if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, so he resists. 

He’s sharing his territory with a stubborn human, and every time Lance brings heat to his cheeks he wishes more and more that they had met under different circumstances. If only this hadn’t happened. If only he could court him.

It’s bedtime again, and Lance is once again complaining about the bed. “Are these pillows or pancakes you stuffed into a case?”

Shiro can’t help the smile that comes to his lips as he watches the human shuffle around his bedroom, shaking his pillows like that will change their texture. “They are pillows, I assure you.”

“You’d think someone with so much dead animal parts would at least have good down feather pillows.” Lance huffs, pulling his shirt over his head. He reaches for his pyjama top, a silky blue thing Shiro had to buy him when he saw it hanging in the walled mart. He starts pushing the buttons through their holes as he continues his one man conversation. “How do you even sleep? This bed is harder than the ground, the pillows are flatter than a crepe, and everything had been so layered in dust I wonder if you’ve even touched it in years.”

“I sleep on the couch.” Shiro shrugs, resisting the urge to tell Lance he nests on the furs just to rile him up. “In my wolf form.”

“You sleep on the _couch?!_ ” Lance sounds scandalized, wide eyes looking over at him as he stops with his hands on the waistband of his pants. His mouth forms an adorable ‘o’ Shiro wishes he could claim. “That lumpy monstrosity that’s probably older than I am?”

Shiro simply shrugs again, his eyes not moving from Lance’s hands, hoping the human will continue to change in front of him so he can add it to his memory bank for later use. “It’s not that bad, Lance.”

“It’s worse than the bed, Shiro!” Lance huffs, shoving his pants down and grabbing up the matching silky bottoms that Shiro had purchased him. He pulls them up and Shiro barely resists commanding him to keep them off. He wants so bad to see Lance nude before him in a different circumstance than the last time. “I won’t allow it. You may be a kidnapper, but no one deserves to sleep on that monstrosity!”

Laughter bubbles up from his chest and Shiro finally looks up into Lance’s face again, where he looks scandalized all over again. “And what do you suggest I do, Lance? Sleep on my furs in front of the fire?”

“You and those furs.” Lance scoffs, throwing his hands up. “No! You should be sleeping in a bed, obviously. You’re not an animal, Shiro. Perhaps you should act more human, then you wouldn’t have to kidnap people.”

“Yes because my lack of humanity is why I had to abduct you.” Shiro rolls his eyes. “If I take the bed then where will you sleep, Lance? Are you going to take the furs, then?”

“Of course not!” Lance’s cheeks turn pink, and he shifts, looking away from Shiro. “We can share the bed. You can sleep in your wolf form, and I’ll obviously be human. It’ll be like sleeping with a dog, no big deal.”

Shiro feels himself blushing as thoughts of sharing a bed with Lance in other ways crosses his mind. He licks his lips and squints at the human. “If I do it will you stop bitching and go to sleep?”

“For tonight.” Lance grins, as if he’s won a fight. Shiro would probably let him win a fight just to see that look on his face.

“Fine.” He agrees too easy, knows he did, but he doesn’t care. He wants to share the bed with Lance, even if it’s just for sleeping and he’s just a dog.

“Good, get shifting then.” Lance waves his arm in a circle, as if rushing him. “I need my beauty sleep, even if nobody gets to appreciate it anymore.”

_I appreciate it._ The thought echoes through Shiro’s head as he pulls his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He wonders if he’ll actually sleep tonight, or if he’ll spend the whole time watching Lance sleep.

* * *

It’s warm. Lance fidgets, contemplating throwing off his blankets, but there’s a weight at his feet that makes him reconsider. He blinks his eyes open, taking in the orange of the morning light from the window. His eyes run over the hardwood floor and up to the bed where something shifts. For a moment his body freezes up, mind racing before the memories of the night before come back to him. That’s right, he invited Shiro to sleep in the bed with him.

He lets his eyes move back to where they were, and he takes in the tail draped over the edge of the bed, up shiny black fur and over to the splash of white on his forehead. Shiro really is an adorable dog. His fingers itch to reach out and pet behind the wolf’s ears, longing for his cat filling his chest. 

If it wasn’t for Shiro he would be able to wake up cuddled with his cat right now. He hopes someone took her in, and is taking good care of her. Shiro’s ear twitches, and Lance watches it with a small smile. How someone so drop dead gorgeous could turn into something so perfectly adorable is beyond him. If only Shiro didn’t have to keep him locked up in this room, then he could…

Lance’s eyes widen, and his head jerks over to the door. The door that locks from the outside. The door that can’t be locked from the outside, because the one that locks it is currently sleeping on the inside. Lance looks back at Shiro, then over at the door again.

The door is unlocked.

He can escape.

He can go home and get his cat back and live his life like he never met Shiro.

Moving as carefully as possible, he slides out of the bed. He watches Shiro for any sign of movement before he tiptoes across the floor, making sure to avoid any creaky planks before he’s turning the knob and pulling the door open. Salvation. He glances back one more time, his eyes landing on the peacefully sleeping Shiro, then he takes off. The door to the outside is locked, but it’s easy to undo the latch, and it doesn’t take long before he’s standing on the porch in his bare feet. 

The woods are still hazy with the fresh morning light, fog rolling between the trees giving it an almost horror movie appearance. 

“I just have to get through those trees, then I’m home free.” Lance glances back at the house, memories of Shiro’s face as he held him close and washed his body flashing through his mind. Flashes of what Shiro could do go through his head. 

He might hunt him down and kill him.

Find him and drag him back.

He won’t ever trust Lance again. 

Lance shoves these thoughts down, stepping down onto the dew-soaked grass and further through the small yard and into the trees. It doesn’t matter, because Shiro won’t catch him, and Lance will finally be free. He steps between the trees, keeping careful not to step on any twigs and alert Shiro of his escape. He’s so close to freedom.

So close to going home.

So close to never seeing Shiro again.

* * *

The air is cold this morning, rustling Shiro’s fur and making him shiver. He lets out a whimper and opens his eyes, taking in the area around him. He’s in the bed, not the softest thing in the world, but better than the floor he supposes. Memories of the night before go through his mind. Thoughts of Lance undressing without a care in front of him, of him putting on the pyjamas that Shiro supplied him so easily. Then, the memories of Lance inviting him to share the bed with him. Like a packmate, or a lover.

His chest feels full, warmth filling him at the idea. Lance is accepting him. Soon they’ll be able to coexist… soon they can…

His head jerks over to the pillow, slightly flattened and obviously slept on. But, also obviously empty. Jumping to his feet he buries his nose in the covers, smelling Lance’s spicy scent against his nose. He feels no heat and his heat quickly turns to the door, wide open and blowing in gusts of crisp, morning air.

Gone.

Lance is gone.

His paws can’t move fast enough, claws digging into the hardwood floor. Sure enough the door to the outside is open and Shiro can see the flit of birds in the trees outside his human home. Birds, squirrels, and no Lance. He skids to a stop just before the steps, his nose planted to the ground to pick up Lance’s scent. He just picks up on the spicy-sweet scent when he hears the soft, shaking voice.

“I didn’t leave.” He jerks his head to the side hard enough that a pain runs down from his ears to the tip of his tail. Silver eyes settle immediately on the shaking form in vibrant blue. He’s curled up, arms wrapped around his legs and peeking with only one eye over at Shiro. “I tried to leave. I really did. I want to go home so bad, to see my family, work my job, see my cat… I got about three trees out. But it hurt. The thought of just leaving you like that. It hurt, here in my chest.”

Lance shifts and his hand disappears into the cocoon between his knees and his chest. Shiro moves closer. He hesitates mere inches away from Lance as the human continues. “Even though you kidnapped me and ruined my life. Even though you keep me here against my will and destroy all my life’s work and dreams. Even though you’ve done so much _wrong_ it didn’t feel right. The mere thought of abandoning you hurt much worse than anything else that I’ve been through.”

Shiro closes his eyes, letting the image of his human form take the forefront of his mind. He feels the shift take over his body. Loud cracking as his body morphs and changes. The air is even colder without his fur, and he wraps his arm around Lance, pulling him to his chest and feeling the freezing cold of the human against his flesh. “I’m glad you stayed.”

No words come out of Lance, he simply leans against Shiro, body shuddering as he starts to cry. Shiro wraps his arm around him, pulling the human closer. He feels the chill of another gust of crisp morning wind, the way it makes the human curl in closer to him. Carefully, he tucks his arm under Lance’s ass and lifts him up. He pushes to his feet, stumbling slightly to right himself with the weight of Lance on one side of his body. 

Once centered, he walks inside the house, kicking the door shut with a loud bang that makes Lance flinch in his arm. “Sorry, I just want to warm you up.”

With a small nod, Lance presses his nose into Shiro’s neck and sighs. Shiro resists the urge to pull him closer, instead settling him down on the couch. He pulls away, moving through the house to grab the large comforter off of the bed and move back towards the couch. He settles the blanket over Lance’s shoulders and sits beside him. Almost immediately, Lance lifts his arms up, wrapping his arm around Shiro and pulling himself onto his lap.

Shiro melts into the touch, nose burying in Lance’s hair and breathing deep. He feels happy, content, full. For the first time in a long time, Shiro feels complete.

* * *

Shiro stopped locking the door, Lance hadn’t even noticed until a week after the incident where he’d tried to run away. Lance had asked if he could go take a bath in the spring and Shiro had told him he could go any time, that the doors were unlocked and he trusted him. That trust went a long way, filling his heart with something warm and bubbly, like drinking a carbonated drink, the happiness fizzes up in his chest. Lance felt less confined after that, more open to be himself. 

They cuddle more, too. Sometimes Shiro cuddles him as a wolf, but most of the time he’s human. Lance loves it, and wishes he had worked harder to save Shiro’s paw so he could be held with both arms. He knows he did his best, but he still feels guilty every time Shiro pulls him closer. They talk more openly now, while settled in each other’s arms.

Lance tells stories of his family, his childhood, his dreams.

Shiro tells him of his pack, what it’s like to be a werewolf. He talks about how it feels to hunt, and how he feels good providing for others. Lance had joked about how he could provide for him.

That’s how the gifts started.

First it was a new mattress. Watching Shiro carry it in with one arm was both amusing and much too hot for Lance to handle. Turns out he has a thing for seeing someone show off their strength, go figure. Next it was new bedding, pillows stuffed with feathers that Lance melted into and so many different types of blankets Lance could make the whole cabin a blanket fort. After that, Shiro gave him new supplies to cook with, spices and sides and things Lance hadn’t even heard of but Shiro had decided he needed. 

Somehow, he had even gotten sewing supplies, and Lance had taken up different crafts to pass the time. It turns out, he’s pretty good at it, and he quickly starts turning that pile of furs into more productive things. 

He’s sitting on the couch, watching the fire reflect off the fur rug he placed in front of the fireplace, fingers running gently through Shiro’s hair as he dozes in his lap. He thinks about his life now, curious what else he could ask for and if Shiro would actually give it to him. Maybe he can ask for proper plumbing, a bathtub with some bath bombs. What would Shiro think of bath bombs? His mind wanders, thinking of how adorable the werewolf’s face would be. Eyes wide, sparkling with wonder, not knotted in confusion like they are now. So close.

Too close.

He realizes too late he’d been leaning in. He licks his lips, eyes darting to Shiro’s. They dart back and forth taking in Shiro’s shocked expression, how his silver eyes move down to watch his tongue, then back up when it retreats back inside his mouth. They crash together in an awkward angle. Lance doesn’t even know who initiated it, all he knows is he wants more. 

Shiro must agree because his hand reaches up, cupping Lance’s head and he shifts. The next kiss is better, hotter, their lips slotting together like they’re made for each other. Lance opens his mouth willingly as Shiro runs his tongue along it, and immediately the kiss deepens. It's hotter, so much more. Lance needs so much more. 

He reaches out, grabbing Shiro and pulling him closer, burying his fingers in his hair and keeping him there, kissing Lance, where he belongs. They pull apart only when both are panting for air, and it only lasts until Shiro pushing up to cage Lance in against the arm of the couch. He quickly reclaims Lance’s lips as his prize. Lance whines into the kiss, his hands gripping at Shiro’s bicep, scrambling for purchase.

Finally, Shiro pushes away again, his eyes opening to dart between Lance’s before taking in the rest of him. He brings his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek in his warm grip and smiles, it’s bright, uninhibited, and perfect. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you.”

“Well I’m happy you waited until now.” Lance jokes, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s nose. “I definitely would not have been as receptive if you’d kissed me on the first day.”

Shiro laughs, stealing another kiss. “More like until a week ago. Honestly, I don’t think I ever would have initiated it first… it’s not actually a good situation to be in. I- Lance I’m sorry.”

“Shh…” Lance presses a finger to his lips, letting out a little gasp when Shiro takes it into his mouth and sucks lightly. “Don’t ruin the mood. We can talk about this later, for now I really want you to touch me.”

“Yeah?” Shiro looks hopeful, and Lance grabs his hand, moving it down his chest and back up under his shirt, feeling the press of his palm against his waist. 

“Yeah, please touch me Shiro. I want to feel you everywhere.” Lance gives a soft smile back, and it’s all the encouragement Shiro needs.

He moves his hand up, pushing Lance’s shirt up to bunch under his arms as his fingers run over soft skin. Lance looks better than the first time he saw his chest, less sickly. He leans down and presses a kiss to his chest, just over his heartbeat. Breathing deeply the intoxicating scent that’s just _Lance._ “Need to get a second arm so I can lavish you with the attention you deserve.”

“Just tell me what you want, Shiro. I’m yours.” The words bring a possessive growl out of Shiro, his inner wolf practically howling at the words. Lance is his. His property. His lover. His mate. Lance _belongs_ to Shiro.

He belongs _with_ Shiro.

“Fuck, Lance. Wanna breed you.” Shiro groans, pushing up to look down at the human, at his human. Lance is blushing, a deep red that runs down his neck and makes Shiro preen with pride that he put that blush there. He did it, because Lance wants him.

Blue eyes look over him and Lance smiles, he pushes up, settling a hand on Shiro’s chest and urging him back until he’s sitting on the other end of the couch. Shiro watches with rapt attention as Lance lifts his shirt up over his head, letting it drop to the ground without a sound. He moves up to Shiro, straddling his thigh as he leans in for a kiss.

“Then breed me, my darling wolf.” Immediately Shiro grabs Lance by his waist, yanking him forward into a hard kiss, manhandling him onto his lap properly so he can buck his half hard cock up against Lance. “Yes, baby. Please, I need you.”

Shiro growls, hand dipping under Lance’s ass and squeezing. They grind together and it's delicious, perfect, not enough. Shiro quickly gets frustrated with the fabric of their pants between them. He flips them back down onto the couch, spreading Lance out and pulling his pants off, heedless of the ripping sound he hears as he throws the offending clothing onto the floor. His hand quickly returns to the hem of Lance’s underwear, dipping underneath, ready to remove them. 

“You too, Shiro,” Lance whines, lifting his hips so Shiro can pull off the last of his clothing and leave him bare to the world, his cock bobbing to attention, sending a drop of pre splattering on his abdomen. “Take them off, too. Wanna feel you.”

“Not yet,” Shiro growls, wrapping Lance’s legs around his head and dipping down to lick along his cock. “I want to taste you first.”

All Lance can do is moan out as Shiro slips his cock into his mouth, sucking it down with a lewd slurping sound. He immediately feels like his soul is ascending as Shiro begins to bob his head. Drool runs down Lance’s balls from the sloppy way Shiro indulges in his taste, a moan rumbling up his throat and sending vibrations of pleasure up Lance’s spine. 

Lance scrambles to grip the arm of the couch as Shiro practically takes him apart. Shiro pulls off his cock and he thinks he’s going to get relief from the constant pleasure, but the wolf merely dips down, lifting his hips further and presses his tongue into his relaxed hole. Lance squirms at the feelling, Shiro’s tongue feels weird, too long, too flat, moving into his hole with a spit-slick slide and twisting before pulling back and doing it again. 

Desperate moans echo through the house as Lance bucks and squirms against Shiro’s face, only growing louder as Shiro presses one finger in along with his tongue, shortly followed by a second. Lance’s voice goes a higher pitch as Shiro spreads him apart, using the opening to dip his tongue in further and lick over his most intimate areas. He loses himself in the pleasure, fingers going stiff from his hard grip on the couch as Shiro takes him apart and puts him back together for his own personal use. 

His to own.

His to use.

It feels like forever, and yet no time at all before Shiro is pulling back. He settles Lance’s hips down, his feet still up on his shoulders as he pushes his own pants down out of the way and sits back on the couch. “Come here, my beautiful Lance.”

The words are said with so much affection that Lance feels tears come to his eyes, even as Shiro pulls his hips closer and presses his cock against his drool-soaked hole. Lance closes his eyes tight, mouth open in a soundless moan as Shiro presses inside of him, filling him up until his ass is pressed to his pelvis. “S-Shi- so full.”

“Just you wait, my darling, I’m going to fill you up even more soon.” Shiro runs his hand affectionately up Lance’s side , then slides it underneath his waist, sliding it up his spine and pulling Lance up to his chest. “Wrap your arms around my neck, Love. Hold on tight.”

Lance nods, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as Shiro lets his hand slide down to grip his thigh. The first few thrusts are awkward, the position not the easiest for Shiro’s missing arm. They right themselves quickly, Lance practically hugging Shiro’s head to his neck as Shiro thrusts up into him in a quick, sloppy rhythm. He pants against his neck, moans breathed against his flesh making Lance cry out, his cock twitching between them, desperate for release. 

“La- hah… Lance. I’m gonna.”

Shiro, p-please. I need you. Fill me up. Make me yours.” The words work like a trigger, and Shiro bucks forward into Lance’s hole, his cock swelling and twitching as he releases. A growl rumbles out against Lance’s cheek as he keeps thrusting through his release. His dick seems to grow impossibly wider, stretching Lance wide, making it impossible to move further and he drops Lance’s leg, grabbing his cock and pumping it until cum is spilling out over his fingers and their chests.

They kiss and its messy, more panting breaths between them than anything else. Lance squirms, feeling Shiro’s cock twitch inside him. Still cumming, still wedged deep inside his hole. Leaving him full. So, so full. Just as Shiro had promised. “Shiro… hurts.”

“Just relax.” Shiro soothes, he settles Lance’s legs down around his waist and runs his palm up and down his back with a soft shoosh. “I know it's uncomfortable, humans aren’t really built to take a knot, especially like this. But, I know you can do it.”

Lance sniffs, nosing against Shiro’s neck as he lets his touch soothe him, relax him. It’s still uncomfortable, but it hurts less. It’s almost nice, being so warm and full, held in Shiro’s arm. His mind drifts, body slumping as he lets exhaustion take him, combined with the sound of Shiro’s soothing noises, he finds himself easily drifting off into sleep with Shiro still stuck thick inside of him.

* * *

If anyone had ever told Shiro he would one day own an expensive human mattress that molds against his back as he cuddles with a human man, he would have taken it as an insult, a threat to his wolf, calling him weak. But now, lying in bed on brand new flannel sheets with Lance dozing on his chest, Shiro knows true peace. Lance is everything Shiro has ever wanted. He’s kind, compassionate, smart, resourceful, adaptive, all wrapped up in a beautiful body that makes his cock twitch just from his perfect smile. 

The urge to take Lance with him to meet his pack is strong. He wants them to see his perfect, beautiful mate. Wants them to see what they can’t have. Lance is his, and only his. His wolf knew from the moment he saw him that they belonged together.

It was his right to take Lance that night. 

As soon as the thought reaches his mind, Shiro’s happiness is doused in gult. His perfect, talented Lance who saved his life. He took him from his home, his family, his happiness. Shiro still has his pack, but he took Lance’s away from his. Shiro is a bad mate. He doesn’t deserve Lance.

Tears prick his eyes as he gathers Lance up tighter to his chest, nosing into his soft hair and smelling his shampoo, but underneath that smelling Lance. Sweet, perfect, Lance. 

He can’t do this to Lance. No matter how much it hurts. How much his wolf protests at the thought. Shiro has to do it. He has to set Lance free.

* * *

Lance wakes up with a yawn and a stretch, giving a smile over to the sunrise, just rising over the trees. He pushes up from the bed, settling his feet into his fuzzy warm slippers and shuffles out of the bedroom. He looks around, brows knit as he sees no sign of Shiro, knowing the wolf is usually already home by this time, especially this close to the full moon. 

He sighs, shuffling over to the kitchen to begin breakfast, his stomach rumbling in agreement as he opens the fridge to see what he has inside. The door comes open, sending a gust of cold morning air blowing inside. He smiles, turning to the door to greet his boyfriend.

“Shiro, welcome ho-”

“You need to leave.” Shiro’s voice sounds rough, a broken growl that brings dread to Lance’s heart. “Get out of my house, go back to your home.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance steps forward, shutting the fridge behind him and glares at Shiro. “This isn’t funny.”

“You’ve made it clear I can trust you not to tell anyone, so you don’t have to be here anymore. Now go.” Shiro doesn’t look at Lance, just steps aside from the opened door and points.

“If I wanted to leave I would have, remember?” Lance gives a huff, glaring at Shiro as he stomps forward into his space. “I told you I love you, that I want to stay with you.”

“You aren’t welcome here, Lance. You’re just a weak human. Now leave.” Shiro points again, turning a glowing silver glare down to Lance. 

“But, I love you.” Lance’s vision is already starting to cloud from tears, and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around Shiro and not let go. “Why are you saying this? You said you loved me, too.”

“That was a mistake, all of this was a mistake. My wolf just got tricked because you’ve been around so much, it thought you were pack. But you aren’t. You’re just a human, and I don’t want you here.” Shiro clenches his fists, stepping back away from Lance. 

A choked off sob sticks in Lance’s throat, making his whole body shake. “You don’t mean it.”

“Leave now, before I change my mind and decide to eat you instead.” Shiro grabs Lance’s jacket, throwing it at him and turning to face the fire, arm over his chest. 

“I…” Lance takes a step forward, but Shiro growls, making Lance recoil in fear. He turns, vision still blurred and runs for the door. The air is colder as he runs through the woods, the moist bite of the morning dew on his bare arms making the slaps of tree branches hurt even worse than before. He loses a slipper, but doesn’t bother to stop, instead continuing on his path and ignoring the pain of the hard ground underneath his feet. 

It isn’t until a root catches his ankle, causing him to tumble forward on hands and knees, skidding and cracking his face on the ground, that he stops. His whole body hurts, inside and out, but all he really wants to do is cry. Tears flow from his eyes in thick rivulets and he hiccups loudly, curling in on himself. His arm scrubs at his eyes, smearing the dirt on his face even worse than it already is.

He doesn’t know how long he sits like that, hunched over on his knees and sobbing into the ground, randomly punching the dirt as he cries out his frustrations and heartbreak. He doesn’t quiet down until his throat is raw, eyes burning from dirt and tears. The pain in the cuts on his flesh are nothing compared to the pain in his heart. His soul is screaming at him to turn back, to go back to Shiro because that’s where he belongs.

Shiro is his only one, no one has ever made his heart beat like him with just a smile.

He hiccups on a dry sob, pushing up from his ball, just as a crack echoes through the silent forest air. His eyes go wide, hope filling his heart as he turns back towards the way he came. Towards the area the sound of rustling leaves is coming from. “Shiro? You really were lying, weren’t you?”

A growl echoes through the trees, making Lance’s eyes widen. He pushes back, suddenly feeling a little less than confident about Shiro’s return. He had said he would eat him. “Please, Shiro. You know I just want to come home with- oh.”

Words are cut short as the wolf emerges from the trees. He’s big, much bigger than Shiro, looking completely unnatural with thick, violet fur sticking up every which way. Sharp teeth are bared beneath a curled lip that shows nothing but malice. Lance swallows down his words, pushing backwards more, even as the new wolf advances forward. “You’re not Shiro.”

The wolf growls and lunges, narrowly missing Lance’s head as he ducks out of the way and flings himself to the side. A tree behind him splinters under the bulk of the beast’s massive body, sending chunks of wood flying through the air and cutting into Lance’s arm even as he scrambles to escape. His fingers dig painfully into the rocks and earth, but he doesn’t let that slow him down, adrenaline and fear fueling him as he rushes for the treelines.

“Shiro!” Lance’s voice is desperate and winded as he searches for a safe place. His eyes settle on a thick trunk of a tree with a branch low enough for him to pull himself up. If he could just make it to the tree he can use that branch to climb up higher, out of the wolf’s reach. He can hear the sound of the wolf, right on his heels as he reaches the tree and jumps, fingers grazing the bark of the branch just as a sharp pain of fangs cuts through his calf. 

Lance screams out, the pain excruciating, like fire in his veins, pulling him down to the ground with a hard crash. The wolf only clamps down harder, pulling Lance backwards away from his salvation. Another scream fills the air as he grabs for anything to protect himself, picking up a rock and hoping for the best, already knowing he’s in for the worst. 

* * *

The moon calls to Shiro, a warmth under his skin that leaves him restless and craving. Craving to change, to run, to chase. A craving to go after Lance. His heart screams at him to get his mate, to bring him home where he belongs, safe in his arms. His mind screams at him to go after Lance, knowing the woods aren’t safe, especially so close to the full moon. He should have at least escorted Lance back himself rather than sending him crying out the door.

The image of Lance crying haunts him every time he closes his eyes.

He stands up from his seat on the porch steps, turning to head back inside and lock himself away in his room where Lance’s scent is the strongest. Maybe he can trick himself into thinking Lance is still there so he can sleep and just forget any of this ever happened. His eyes sting with unshed tears, tears he refuses to release. It was his choice to do this.

It's what’s best for Lance.

To keep Lance safe.

“Shiro!” The call is loud, high pitch, urgent, full of fear. It immediately has Shiro’s hackles rising as he turns back towards the woods with wide eyes. He makes it to the tree line before another scream pierces the air and he knows he fucked up. He put Lance in danger all because he couldn’t talk to his mate and compromise. 

By the second tree he’s ripping the clothes from his body. By the fourth he’s on all four, paws rushing him forward faster than his human feet ever could. He holds his nose to the ground and follows Lance’s scent through the trees. He picks up the musky scent of a lone wolf and growls, picking up speed. The scent of blood is thick in the air as he bursts through the bushes, giving himself only seconds to repel off of a large rock before he’s diving onto the back of the invading wolf and digging his teeth into it’s flesh. 

Their fight is a blur to him, he feels no pain, only the drive to rip apart this foul stray who would dare to lay a paw on his precious mate. He uses his smaller size to his advantage, having the space where his other paw would be the closest to the other wolf at all times, making it harder for the other wolf to clamp down on anything. 

It feels like ages before the other wolf is down, blood pooling around his body as Shiro turns from him and limps over to Lance. He looks down at his mate, pale and motionless in the blood-produced mud. Blood that should be inside Lance. That would be if not for Shiro.

A whine comes out of his throat and he nudges at Lance with his nose, feeling the cold flesh against his muzzle. He whines louder, shifting halfway and using his hand to shake Lance. “Please, please wake up Lance. I’m sorry. I lied, Lance. I love you so much. I can’t live without you. Please, don’t leave me.”

He gathers Lance up in his arms, another whine escaping his lips as his human mate’s body just flops against his chest limply. Swallowing down his fears he opens his mouth wide, bearing his fangs to the open air, saliva dripping from the too-sharp incisors.

Lance is going to be mad at him, for lying, for letting him go, for this.

It’s worth it, just to hear his voice again.

Decision made, he leans down, placing his muzzle carefully around Lance’s shoulder and bites down, growling at the lack of blood that should blossom into his mouth at such a bite.

He pulls away, tears stinging his eyes as he stands, pulling Lance into his arms and heading towards the cabin. He’ll accept Lance hating him forever, so long as Lance survives the night.

* * *

Lance wakes up with a scream, memories of teeth sinking into his flesh bringing the cry out of his throat with terrified desperation. He gasps, wide eyes looking around the familiar room in the cabin as his heart beats wildly. His breath slowly calms down as he takes in his surroundings.

A dream.

It must have been a dream.

He flips the blanket from his legs and looks down at tattered, mud stained fabric and white scars. Fingers shaking, he reaches down to run them over the flesh of his leg where he knows teeth punctured through skin. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours, actually.” Shiro’s voice comes into the room before his body does, and when it does it causes Lance’s heart to skip a beat. He’s taller than normal, fur taking up most of his body and head more wolf than man. His ears lay back against his head as he walks closer to Lance, hunching down on his haunches with his tail between his legs as if attempting to get his massive bulk lower than Lance. “The fact that you healed so fast is a good sign that the change took effect.”

“The… change?” Lance frowns, resisting the urge to bounce. His body feels wrong, almost like it’s not his own, and overflowing with energy. “I don’t understand. Why am I back here? You told me to-”

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro actually whines as he sets his head into Lance’s lap, clinging to his waist in an almost desperate squeeze. “I love you so much, I lied to you because I felt bad for taking your life away from you. I wanted you to go back to your family and friends, to your job you loved and your cat. I didn’t want to keep you away from everything you loved for my own happiness.”

“Shiro, you idiot. We could have found a way. Hell, we could have just taken me back and I could have gotten my cat and my car and lived here and drove back to town for work.” Lance buries his fingers into the fur of Shiro’s head and pulls it up to look into his glowing silver eyes. “We can be together and have everything, Shiro. You being a wolf doesn’t change that.”

“Us.” Shiro’s voice is low, so low Lance almost misses it.

“Yes, us. We can be together. We love each other and-”

“No,” Shiro cuts Lance off, lifting a long claw to run over Lance’s shoulder where his shirt is torn and the flesh is tender. “Us being wolves. I… I had to change you, Lance. It was the only way to save your life. I couldn’t take the thought of losing you, not like that. I didn’t want you to die, Lance. So I changed you instead.”

“I’m… I’m a wolf?” Lance holds his hand up, flexing it in front of Shiro. He tries to imagine his fingers turning into paws, his blood seems to sing at the idea, a feeling of peace taking over him even though nothing changes. “How come I can’t change?”

“You’ll shift tonight, on your first full moon.” Shiro explains, leaning his head against Lance’s hand and letting out a happy noise as Lance buries his fingers into the scruff on the side of his face. “You probably already feel the need in your body, the way it feels off, shaped wrong, and filled with too much energy.”

“Yeah…” Lance leans down, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s nose and giggling as the wolf’s tongue comes out to lick him back. “How about you come up here and hold me and tell me more about my new life, then.”

The reaction is immediate, Shiro practically lunges onto the bed, knocking Lance back and scurrying up to the head of the bed. He pulls Lance up with him and wraps his arm around him. Lance sighs, the buzzing under his skin seeming to settle as he noses into the warm fur of Shiro’s chest.

“Well, the change is going to hurt, especially the first time.” Shiro thinks as his hand comes up to gently run clawed fingers through Lance’s knotted hair. “But you’re going to have more energy, especially around the full moon. Your sex drive is also going to go up substantially, to the point that humping pillows sounds like an amazing idea.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance coos, fingers weaving into Shiro’s fur on his chest before he pushes up to look at the wolf underneath him. “Why would I hump a pillow when I can hump you, instead?”

A chuckle rumbles up in Shiro’s chest and his maw spreads in a wide grin. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that. You look much better than a pillow ever could.”

“How about we let the moon take over and give the humping a try for ourselves.” Lance’s voice falls saccharine sweet as he climbs up to straddle Shiro’s chest, leaning in to press another kiss to his muzzle. A rumble comes from Shiro’s chest, almost like a growl, and Lance pushes back to look down at him, head tilted and curious, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Shiro immediately pulls him back in, pressing their mouths together and licking inside of Lance’s with his long, flat tongue. The kiss is awkward for Lance at first, it takes him a few minutes to figure out what to do with the differences in Shiro’s body now, having never done anything more than run his fingers through Shiro’s fur when he’s gone wolfish.

The moment Lance feels more comfortable with the situation, his hands move down Shiro’s body, feeling the bulk of his muscles underneath fur. He squeezes Shiro’s chest, feeling a thrill at still feeling those muscular pecks he loves. He slides down further, chuckling as Shiro’s grip tightens on his hair to keep their sloppy kiss in place, another little growl rumbling into his mouth. Lance moves until he feels the girth of Shiro’s cock underneath him and then he _grinds_ his hips down against it.

Immediately, Shiro’s hand releases his head and moves down to envelop Lance’s ass, squeezing hard and pushing his hips up to rut against him with a desperate whine. “Lance…”

“Shhh… Shiro, my love, my hero, my mate. Let me take care of everything, yeah.” Lance rubs against him a few more times before he’s pushing Shiro’s hand off of him and pulling off his pj’s. Shiro immediately reaches up to touch but Lance slaps his hand away, moving to unbutton and remove his shirt’s remains. He moves slow and teasingly, taking thrill in the look on Shiro’s eyes as he watches Lance slide out of his clothes.

Shiro lasts all of five seconds before he’s flipping their position, tongue laving over one of Lance’s budded nipples and letting out a small growl. Lance gasps, digging his fingers into Shiro’s fur as the wolf moves down lower to lap a wet stripe along his cock. “F-fuck. Shiro,

Lance’s voice comes out in a whine as the wolf’s tongue wraps around his dick in a slick embrace. “I wanted to do everything.”

“Sorry, Lance.” Shiro’s voice sounds anything but apologetic as he moves down to lap at Lance’s balls. “You just look too good not to taste. You can stretch yourself out for me, baby. I won’t touch.”

Lance huffs, giving Shiro a pout even as his fingers slide down, one leg moving up to prop over Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro lets out a pleased noise at the change in position, moving back down with renewed vigor to suck and lap at Lance’s cock while Lance pushes a finger inside his drool-slick hole. “Shiro, I need more, not wet enough.”

Before Lance can even pull his hand away, Shiro is lapping his tongue over his fingers, covering his hole and most of his hand in thick saliva. Lance shudders, a small moan bubbling out of his throat as he pushes his finger in further, then pulling it back out and scooping up a glob of drool and pushing it back in. He doesn’t wait long before he’s adding a second finger, stretching them apart and pushing his hips up at the feeling. 

Taking advantage of Lance’s raised hips, Shiro dips his tongue inside along with Lance’s fingers and groans at the delicious, musky taste of Lance on his tongue. Lance gasps at the moist addition of Shiro’s tongue, whimpering and humping the air. Its both too long, and yet seemingly seconds before Lance is pulling his fingers away and pushing at Shiro to lay back down and let him back on top agan. “Want to ride you.”

Shiro complies with a groan, fingers wrapping around Lance’s waist as he climbs atop of him and straddles his waist. Nervous, shaking fingers wrap around Shiro’s slick, red cock. Lance pumps a few times, feeling the slide along silken soft flesh and the way Shiro reacts to his touch with a whine and a buck. “Lance, please…”

“I know what you need, Shiro. Just let me take care of you.” Lance lines himself up, pressing down slowly, mouth opening wide in a gasp as Shiro finally presses that first inch inside. “Fuck, you’re so much wider in this form.”

“We… we can-”

“We’re not stopping.” Lance immediately cuts Shiro off, pressing down another inch as he buries his fingers into thick fur at Shiro’s chest. “I want to… no, I need to be filled up by you. Need to feel it, to know I’m alive.”

The slide down is slow, careful, Lance stopping after every inch to breathe and grip at Shiro’s fur before continuing down and dropping another inch. Once he’s filled to the base, Lance wastes little time, immediately pulling himself back up and sliding down again. The pace picks up as Lance grows more comfortable, his hips spiraling as he slides down again on a moan. Shiro lets out little whines and growls of pleasure as his fingers tighten and release on Lance’s waist, his wolf wanting desperately to lay his mate down and mount him properly. 

Lance leans over, kissing him sloppily, and Shiro is more than happy to reply, moving his hand up to grip tight to Lance’s hair and lap into his mouth as the slick sound of their bodies coming together fills the room. Lance moans into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro bucks up into him, making his cock twitch and spurt a sticky line of pre over the fur tickling his cock. “So, close, Shiro, I’m so close.”

“Let me take you apart, my Lance.” Shiro doesn’t wait for a reply, flipping them and pressing Lance down to hump into his ass at a quick, shallow pace. Lance cries out, fingers digging desperately for a purchase, ending up with his palms flat on the headboard of the bed above him keeping him from smacking his head against the wood as Shiro humps into him. Shiro shifts his thrusts, maw spreading into a triumphant grin as Lance cries out when he hits just right. He aims for that spot and doesn't stop, watching with rapt attention as Lance loses himself to the pleasure underneath him. 

Crying out, Lance splatters cum over his own chest, smearing it into Shiro’s fur as the wolf curls tighter around him and fucks faster, more shallow. It isn’t more than a few breaths later before Lance feels an uncomfortable stretch at his hole and he’s scrambling to grip at Shiro’s shoulders as Shiro forces his way inside and locks them together with a pleased growl. “Mine.”

Lance whimpers, nails digging into Shiro’s flesh as he tries to stay still with the thick invasion inside him. He can feel the way Shiro cums inside of him, the thick splashes of _too much_ cum leaving him feeling over full. “S-so much.”

“I know, I’m almost done.” Shiro’s voice is more of a growl than anything else, his claws ripping the fabric beside Lance’s head as he grips tight to the bed and pants against Lance’s flesh. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“It’s okay, I can take-”

“No, not for this.” Shiro wraps his arm around Lance, pulling him in close and nosing against him. “I’m sorry I kidnapped you, sorry I took you from your family, and your job, and your cat, I’m sorry I almost let you die of starvation and still didn’t want to let you go after that. I’m sorry I kept you this long without taking you back to your life, and I’m sorry I told you I didn’t want you. I do, I want you so much. So-so much.”

“Shiro-”

“I’ll do anything to stay with you, Lance. Anything. I’ll change our house however you want it. I’ll move into the city, I’ll make peace with your cat and adopt four more if it will show you how much you mean to me.” Shiro continues, animalistic whines lacing his words as he clings tighter to Lance in desperation. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, as my friend, my lover, my mate, my husband.”

“I want that too, Shiro.” Lance sniffs, not realizing he’s started crying as he hugs Shiro back. “I love you, so much. I hated you at first, for kidnapping me and not letting me go. But, I got to know you, you’re soft and loving and so, so sweet. I want to be your mate, your pack. I want to stay here in our home together with my cat, and go back to work knowing when I get off I get to come back here to you.”

Shiro flips them so he’s on the bottom again, Lance letting out a whimper at the movement before he cuddles in against soft fur. They cuddle up for hours, drifting in and out as the moon slowly raises, making Lance’s skin itch. His mind wanders to the thought of his change, of how his life will be different, but that Shiro will be there for him in the end, and he relaxes.

Everything will be okay.

He can still do the job he loves, have his family and more, because now he has Shiro. Fate threw him a bone, a bone in the shape of a wolf being carried in by a mohawked motorcyclist in the middle of the night. Lance chuckles to himself, nosing into soft fur with a happy sigh as he feels Shiro’s chest move with his breathing. “I wonder if I can find the man who brought you to me, I’d love to thank him properly.”

Shiro growls, cuddling against Lance with a possessive press. “So long as that thanks is with a card and doesn’t involve you touching them.”

Laughing, Lance looks out the window, seeing the silver glow of the moon peeking up from the treeline. “Don’t worry, Shiro. You’re the only wolf for me. Now, how about we go outside and you help me take the first steps into my new life, and tomorrow we’ll go into town and find my cat.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting a cat.” Shiro huffs, even as he pushes up, wrapping his arms around Lance and scooping him up to head outside, seemingly unaffected by the cum on his fur and leaking from Lance’s hole. “Lets hope he plays well with dogs.”

Lance laughs again, nosing into Shiro’s neck and taking in the suddenly strong scent there, his mouth watering with the urge to taste. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll make it work, together.”

“Yeah,” Shiro rumbles nosing against Lance’s head as he walks through the treeline to his favorite clearing where the moon seems to shine in the flowers themselves. He chuckles and Lance pushes up to look at him with a curious tilt of his head. 

“What’s up?” Lance asks, as Shiro slowly settles him to his feet.

“Was just thinking, all of this started with you as my prisoner, but now I’m voluntarily yours, for now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving comments and kudos as well as going to the artists to tell them how amazing they did!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Crafty_Scrafty/status/1338268148324204545?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/Heikijin/status/1338270902090407936?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/Heikijin/status/1338271319620681728?s=19


End file.
